Solstice
by CanuckDaysfan
Summary: Begins in late 2009 - What if Rafe tested the wrong toothbrush? What would Sami have done? Run straight to Lucas of course!  Lucas/Sami LUMI
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_December 21, 2009_

"So how's my baby granddaughter doing today?"

Sami smiled warmly at the sound of her mother's voice. They'd been talking daily for the past six weeks, ever since Sami had found out that Sydney was hers. "Good. Last night she went down without a fuss, at last."

"Oh that's wonderful sweetie. See, I told you that eventually she'd get over her crying fits."

"I know." Sami nodded. "But it was heartbreaking. I know she's been crying for Nicole."

"She's young. She'll forget in time, Sami."

Sami knew on an intellectual level that her mother was right, but she couldn't help but wonder if some part of Sydney would always feel like something was missing. She often discussed her fears with Rafe, who felt she was just projecting her own childhood experience onto Sydney. Sami was sure that was part of it, but still, she worried about her youngest daughter.

And how are Allie, Johnny and Will?

"Good. We heard from Lucas. He'll be home from rehab tomorrow, just in time for Christmas. They're all are excited. They're going to stay with him for a few days, and have Christmas Eve with the Hortons. I'll pick them up Christmas morning."

"Even Johnny?"

"Even Johnny. EJ won't be back in time for Christmas. "

"I see."

Sami winced at the tone in Marlena's voice. EJ had been the pink elephant on the other line in their daily conversations. She knew that sooner or later her mother was going to ask. "He just needs time to get his head together. It's been a rough time for all of us."

"I see." Marlena said simply. Sami marvelled at how two words could convey so much. "And once he gets his head together?"

"What?"

"If and when EJ comes home, what are your plans?"

"You mean about custody?" Sami replied, choosing not to address the question she knew her mother was really asking. "Honestly Mom, I'm not sure. If I only had Sydney to think about, there'd be no question, I'd go for full custody, especially after the way EJ just tossed her out when he thought she wasn't his daughter. But there's Johnny. EJ's been a good father to Johnny. It's all or nothing. Either I sue for full custody of both, or I agree to joint custody of both. Until I see where his head is at, I can't make that decision."

Marlena sighed. "Fair enough. You're right. But it would be so much simpler if Lucas was Johnny's dad."

Sami half-laughed, "That's the understatement of the millennium. We wouldn't be having this conversation if Johnny had been Lucas'."

_The next afternoon_

"What do you want Stefano?" Sami asked warily.

"I came to see my grandchildren." He said as he pushed past her into the living room and deposited a large bag of presents on her sofa. "And I brought gifts for all of them: William, Giovanni, Alice and of course, the baby. Now where is my Bella Sydney?"

Sami shook her head. "Sydney's teething. I just got her down and I'm not waking her up. Thanks for the presents. You can stop by another day and see her – just call first. And don't worry, I'll be sure to have all of the kids send thank you cards."

Stefano frowned, but decided not to push to see his granddaughter. "Bring me Giovanni then. I want to see my grandson."

Sami shook her head again. "Sorry, he's staying with Allie & Will at Lucas' place until Christmas. If you want to see him, you'll have to stop by the pub on Christmas Day. I'm not stepping foot in the DiMera mansion until EJ gets back."

"You're testing my patience Samantha."

Sami threw back her head and laughed. "And you're trying mine. Look Stefano, I know you want to see them, but it's not possible right now. You can wait your turn, and be thankful I'm allowing you anywhere near them. After what you did to help Nicole hide Sydney from me..."

Stefano dismissed her with a wave. "I'll concede to your wishes _this time_ Samantha, but I will not be kept from my grandchildren."

Sami rolled her eyes. "I think we're done. Can I show you the door?"

Stefano chuckled. "My dear, we'll never be done. But for now, I'll leave you be. But before I go, please take this." He reached into the bag of presents and pulled out a large flat pink colored book. "Nicole was very meticulous about recording every one of Sydney's milestones. I thought you might like to continue it."

"Fine. Whatever." Sami had no intention of keeping the baby book Nicole had started for Sydney. It was just a reminder of the time she'd lost with her daughter. "Goodbye Stefano." She said firmly, shutting the door behind him.

After successfully ejecting him from her townhouse, Sami flopped down on the sofa. She eyed the pink baby album warily. The thought of taking anything of Nicole's made her feel a little nauseous, but the book was about her daughter, the daughter she was just getting to know. Surely it couldn't hurt to look at it? Maybe she'd get Sydney a new book and just transfer over the information. With a shrug of her shoulders, she picked it up and flipped it open.

"Sydney Anne DiMera. Date of birth, January 28th, 2009. Weight 7lbs. 2oz. Length 22 inches. Wow. She was even longer than Will was. That must have come from EJ." She flipped the page. "Father, Elvis John DiMera. Mother: Nicole Walker DiMera. We'll have to scratch that out. Father's blood type: A negative – hmm, just like Austin's. Mother's blood type: O negative. Sydney's blood type: O negative." A jolt of alarm streaked through Sami as she read her daughter's blood type. "But that's impossible. I'm B positive. Sydney can't be an O negative baby. Nicole must have written her own type down for Sydney, either in error or maybe as an attempt to cover her tracks. That's what I would have done. I'll just have to get her paediatrician to give me her correct blood type at her next check up." Before she could ponder it further, Sydney began to cry. Sami set the book on the table and went to check on her daughter.

"What's that?" Rafe asked later that day as they returned to the living room after finally getting Sydney settled for the night.

"That's the baby book Nicole had started for Sydney. Stefano dropped it off with the gifts. I'll make her a new one and just copy over the milestone dates. "

"Oh. Anything interesting in it?"

Sami shrugged and reached down for the album. "Not really. There are some cute photos of Sydney, photos but they just make me angry that I missed so many moments with her. Oh and her blood type is wrong."

"What?"

"Her blood type. EJ's A negative, and I know that's right. I remember it from when he was shot at our wedding. Nicole's is O negative. According to what Nicole recorded, Sydney is also O negative. But she can't be, because I'm B positive."

Rafe's face scrunched up in confusion. "So?"

Sami laughed. "Sorry, I always forget that not everyone knows blood typing. Sydney can be A positive or negative, or B positive or negative or even AB positive or negative, but she can't be an O, not without an O parent."

"Okay. I guess."

Sami smiled. "It's fine. I'm sure Sydney's is just an error, intentional or not. We have the best proof of all. We have the DNA test."

"Right." Rafe agreed. "The DNA test."

"I mean, sure, DNA tests can be faked, but no one even knew you were getting one done, so there's no chance that Stefano got his hands on the results."

"Right."

"I've been meaning to ask you. What DNA evidence did you get from me? Did you take hair off my hairbrush or something?"

Rafe shook his head. "No, I took your toothbrush."

"What?"

"Your toothbrush. I snuck in and bagged it up."

"You mean you took one of the heads from my electric toothbrush? You must have replaced it with an identical one. I didn't even notice."

"No. It wasn't from your electric brush. It was normal, old fashioned manual toothbrush."

"But I don't use manual toothbrushes anymore. I haven't used one in years. I always use my electric one. You know that. You've seen me use it every morning and night for months now."

"Maybe it was your travel one?"

Sami shook her head. "It's packed in my travel bag which is packed in the back of my walk-in closet. Considering you snuck in, I doubt you had time to seek it out. Are you sure it was a manual toothbrush? It wasn't a kids one, was it?"

Rafe shook his head. "No, it was a full sized, adult toothbrush. I took it in early November. Are you sure you didn't have one out then?"

"Early November? You mean when Nicole was staying here?"

Rafe closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "Oh God no. Please no."

The baby book fell from her hands as the implication hit her. Sami backed away, shaking her head. "No. No. She's _mine._ I know she's mine."

"Sami, I'm sorry, but I don't think we don't know anything anymore. We're going to have to get the tests redone."

"No! She's my baby! I feel it every time I hold her."

"Sami, I feel the same way, but what if she's not?" Rafe reached for her, but she shrunk away from his touch. "Sami, we have to know the truth."

"She's _mine._ I won't lose another daughter. I just won't!"

"Sami..."

_Christmas Eve_

"Go. Get out of here!" Sami screamed at Rafe, not even 3 minutes after Sydney had been ripped from her arms by her father and the social worker. "I'll never forgive you for this."

"Sami, I never meant to hurt you. I honestly thought she was yours. If I had suspected for a second that there'd been a double switch, I wouldn't have put you through this."

"I said go. I can't deal with you now."

"Okay, okay, but I'll call you tomorrow. We can work through this together Sami."

Sami shook her head. "Go."

Sami bent over, clutching her stomach the minute he was gone. After Grace, she was sure that nothing could ever hurt as much as losing a child, until she lost a second child. The feeling of emptiness threatened to consume her, and all she knew was that she couldn't stay in her mother's townhouse anymore. Sydney's presence had helped wash away some of the loneliness she felt after losing Grace, but now it was all back, 10 000 times worse than before. She needed to get out of there, and there was only once place that she could go.

"_He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,_

_And away they all flew like the down of a thistle._

_But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight,_

_"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night."_

Lucas put down the book, and smiled at the now sleeping twins, saying a small prayer of thanks to Clement Clark Moore for his help in getting the rambunctious pre-schoolers to sleep after a very eventful day.

Morning had found Lucas, Nathan and Will hastily decorating the house after Allie had fretted that Santa might not be able to find them if they didn't have a Christmas tree up. No sooner had they finished when it was time to head over to Alice's for the traditional Horton Christmas Eve. Lucas smiled as he recalled how carefully Allie and Johnny both hung their ornaments on the branch next to Will's, and beneath his and Sami's. Lucas was surprised to see Sami's ornament, but Julie wouldn't hear of it not being hung. "You may not physically be connected right now, but your souls are bound forever darling. There is no denying fate." Lucas had scoffed at the notion, but Julie merely smiled.

After the ornaments were hung, they headed over to the hospital where much to Lucas' chagrin, Daniel, with Chloe dressed as a glowing Mrs. Claus by his side, read the Christmas story to all of the kids. His only solace came from remembering something that Sami had pointed out a few years ago. _"Hey Lucas, have you ever noticed that the person who reads the Christmas story at the hospital is usually gone from Salem by the following Christmas?" _He knew it was a little selfish and indulgent, but he could only hope the same thing happened to Daniel.

The day was capped off by a feast of food and song at Maggie's. He made a mental note to tell Sami how much Johnny had enjoyed singing with Doug. It had prompted Julie to comment._ "You'd almost swear Johnny was a Horton by blood with that voice of his. Grandpa Tom would be proud."_

After placing a kiss on each twin's forehead, Lucas stood up and quietly padded out of the room, almost running into a sleepy Will as he pulled the door shut. "Whoa buddy. Tired?"

Will yawned and nodded slightly. "Stuffed and exhausted. Twins asleep?"

"Yep. Out like a light. I guess I'll fill their stockings and have 'Santa' put their presents under the tree and then head to bed myself. Have a good night. Merry Christmas. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Dad." Will said sleepily before heading into his own room.

Lucas headed downstairs to perform his Santa duties and lock up for the night. After checking the back door, he ate a handful of the cookies Allie had insisted be left out for Santa and washed them down with the glass of milk Johnny had carefully poured. Then, for good measure, he took a few bites of the carrots that had been left for the reindeer.

He headed for the front door and was just about to lock it when he noticed headlights stop right in front of the house. Figuring that Nathan must be home from his shift, he prepared to greet his cousin. Flinging open the door, he was met by someone entirely different.

"Sami?"

"Lucas! They took her from me." She cried hysterically as she flung herself into his arms.

"What?"

"My baby." She managed to get out between sobs. "They took my baby away."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Will get up! Santa came!"

Will rolled over, pulling his comforter over his head. "Five more minutes. Just five more minutes."

"But _Will_, **Santa** came! We want to open our stockings!"

Will groaned as reality set in. It didn't matter that it was only 5:30 in the morning. The twins were up and they weren't about to let him get another moment's sleep, not on Christmas morning. Reluctantly he opened his eyes, and peered down at his siblings. Smiling sweetly, and each clad in the new red pyjamas they'd received from Aunt Maggie the night before, they were an angelic picture of Christmas perfection.

"Okay." He conceded, "but first we're going to make breakfast in bed for Dad."

Allie and Johnny looked at each other and then back at their brother. "Okay. Can we make him pancakes? Daddy likes pancakes."

"Sure."

"Shh." Allie hissed at a giggling Johnny as they both followed behind Will, who was carrying the breakfast tray towards Lucas' bedroom. Her grip tightened on the bottle of maple syrup she'd been tasked to carry as she scolded her twin. "Will told us to be quiet. It's supposed to be a surprise for Daddy."

Will suppressed the urge to laugh out loud. There was very little chance that the breakfast they'd spent the last half hour preparing was going to be a surprise to Lucas. Despite his reminders to keep the noise level down, the twins had been, well, the twins. Allie, on her own, was a calm and relatively quiet child, but Johnny was never silent, and whenever they were together, the volume increased exponentially. Will knew it didn't matter if Lucas had heard them; he knew his dad, not wanting to disappoint the twins, would act totally surprised.

They reached the door to the master suite at the end of the hall. Will shifted the tray to one arm and turned the handle on the door. He motioned for the twins to go inside and then followed. As the three of them simultaneously yelled "Merry Christmas" Will nearly dropped the breakfast tray in shock. Lucas wasn't awake yet, nor was he alone. Wrapped in his dad's arms was none other than his mother.

"What the hell?" He cried out, waking both Sami and Lucas and startling the twins.

"Will?" Sami answered in confusion, still half-asleep.

"Mommy!" Johnny and Allie yelled excitedly as they ran towards the bed.

"Whoa. Whoa there guys." Lucas cautioned just managing to rescue the bottle of syrup from Allie's hands as she climbed up onto the bed alongside her twin.

"Mommy, Santa came!"

Lucas took one look at Sami's red-rimmed eyes and knew that she wasn't quite ready to face the excitement of Christmas morning. He reached out and snagged a child in each arm, hugging them close. "Hey guys. Breakfast looks delicious, but there's just one problem. You only made enough for me. So how about you both go back downstairs with Will and make your mom some pancakes too."

"And then can we open our stockings and presents?"

"Yes."

"Yay!" They called out in unison and amicably slid off the bed, running to rejoin their big brother.

Lucas could see the million questions swirling in his son's eyes as Will herded the twins out into the hallway. "Take your time son. I'll come down to get your mom's breakfast in awhile."

"Okay." Will said tentatively.

As soon as the bedroom door clicked shut, Sami started to cry. "I was hoping it was all a nightmare, but it really happened didn't it? She's gone."

Lucas nodded, pulling her into a hug. "I'm so sorry Sami."

"What am I going to tell Will and the twins?"

"Why don't you let me worry about that, okay?" He soothed, brushing his lips across her forehead and holding her close. "You stay in bed as long as you need. I'll keep the kids occupied."

"Thank you." Sami tilted her head and looked into his warm brown eyes. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Well, god-willing, you'll never have to find out. Okay? Now get some rest."

Sami nodded, pulling the comforter up. She stopped. "Omigod, I just realized where I am."

"What?"

"This is the bed you shared with Chloe isn't it?"

Lucas suppressed a chuckle at the look of consternation on her face. "Nah, that one's in Nathan's room. I arranged for the master suite to be totally redone while I was in rehab. New carpet, new bed, new bedding, new paint. The works."

"Thank god."

Lucas laughed, relieved. "You're going to be okay Sami."

"I don't know about that. It hurts so much Lucas."

"I know baby, but it will get better. I promise. Now go back to sleep and I'll go entertain the rugrats."

Lucas took a deep breath before pushing open the door to the kitchen. He knew that Will would be itching to bombard him with questions, and he was prepared to answer some of them, but not with the twins listening.

"Daddy!" Allie grinned as soon as she saw him. "We just finished making Mommy's pancakes."

"Where is Mommy?" Johnny asked, looking behind Lucas.

Lucas knelt down to the twins' level. "Mommy's not feeling very well this morning, so I'll tell you what, how about if I eat her pancakes as well as mine?"

Allie giggled. "That's a lot of pancakes Daddy."

"I'm up to the challenge. Now how about you two go get your stockings and bring them back. It's time to see what Santa brought you."

"Yay!" They chimed in chorus.

"Lay it on me Will." Lucas said as soon as they'd left the room. "I know you're dying to ask."

"You mean finding my parents snuggled in bed together Christmas morning wasn't my gift from Santa?"

"Will—"

"And what about Sydney? Is the other half of my present making my baby half-sister by Mom's rapist disappear into thin air? I've searched the house Dad. She's not here, and hell would freeze over before Mom would let her out of her sight. What the hell is going on?"

"I don't even know where to begin."

"Okay, how about you start with how Mom ended up in your bed? You two didn't reconcile did you?"

Lucas couldn't help but wince at the way Will's words were tinged with a little bit of hope. Despite being almost an adult, deep inside was still the little boy who wanted nothing more than to have his parents be together. "It wasn't like that. Your mom was really upset last night. It's because of Sydney."

The blood drained from Will's face. "She's not—"

"No. No. No." Lucas corrected him immediately. "It's not like Grace. Sydney's fine. She's just not your mom's daughter."

"What?"

"There was a mix-up. When the FBI lab tested Sydney's DNA they thought they were testing it against your mom's, but in reality, they were testing it against Nicole's. Sydney is Nicole's daughter."

"Oh god."

"Yeah. Needless to say, your mom is devastated. She arrived here just as I was locking up last night. She was distraught and only managed to tell me that Sydney had been taken away before collapsing in my arms. I carried her to my bedroom so that the twins wouldn't hear, and then I called your grandpa Roman to find out what happened. Apparently Rafe grabbed the wrong toothbrush for the DNA test. Sydney was Nicole and EJ's baby all along. Roman and a social worker took Sydney away from Sami last night."

"Christmas Eve? Grandpa actually took her away on Christmas Eve? That's kind of cruel."

Lucas bit his tongue. As far as he was concerned, it was par for the course for his former father-in-law. It often seemed like Roman was willing to bend the rules for anyone except Sami.

"Where's Rafe? Shouldn't he be the one comforting Mom?"

Lucas shrugged. "I'm not exactly sure. I haven't had the chance to talk to your mom much yet. She was too distraught last night."

"It's funny how Mom always runs to you. It doesn't matter who else she's involved with, when the chips are down, you're the only one she wants to be with."

"Don't even go there right now Will."

"I'm just saying it so that it's out there. I love you and I love Mom, and there's nothing in the world that would make me happier than you two being together again, but at the same time, the thought terrifies me. Every time I think you have it right, you guys do something to totally screw it up."

"Will—"

"I can handle that. But please don't do that to Allie. It's not fair. I've lived my entire life stuck in the middle of you two. It hasn't been easy and I wouldn't wish it on anyone, especially someone as sweet and sensitive as Allie."

"Will, your mom and I have always been and will always be, best friends first. Beyond that, I'm not going to speculate, especially now. But what we do in the future, wherever our relationship goes, it's our decision, not yours."

"But—"

Before Will could finish, the twins rushed back into the kitchen. "Time to open stockings!"

"And Daddy, you still have to eat all of the pancakes." Allie said as she grabbed his hand and led him to the kitchen table.

Upstairs, Sami fitfully tried to sleep, but after 15 minutes of non-stop tossing and turning, resigned herself to being awake. Her eyes hurt and her head was throbbing. What she needed more than anything was something to dull the pain, though she knew that no drug could ease the ache in her heart. She sat up and spotted her purse lying on the ottoman at the end of the bed. She leaned forward and snagged it. She opened it and found the aspirin she always carried. Swallowing two of them, she wished it was something stronger, but it would have to do for now. Something else caught her eye in her purse. Her cellphone was flashing. She checked the call history. Rafe had called several times. Hitting the button for her voicemail, she allowed herself to believe that he was calling to tell her that there'd been a mistake; that the first test was right and Sydney was hers.

"_Sami, I know you must be devastated. I'm devastated too, but we can get through this together. Please, just call me back so I know you're okay."_

She pressed the button to turn off her phone and snapped it shut. She wasn't ready to deal with Rafe yet. Everything was too raw, too painful. Deep down, she knew that he had not meant to cause her any heartbreak, he would never hurt her intentionally, but that didn't change the result. Eventually she'd have to deal with him, but couldn't face him yet.

She wondered what she was supposed to do next. Hiding in bed wasn't going to change the fact that she'd lost a second daughter in less than a year. And it wouldn't change the fact that she still had one beautiful daughter and two wonderful sons downstairs, and it also wouldn't change the fact that she'd been more than a little neglectful towards all of them over the past year, especially the twins. She'd lost her chance with Grace and Sydney, but she still had Allie, Johnny and Will.

"Hi Mommy. Santa gave me a coloring book and new crayons in my stocking!" Johnny beamed as Sami walked through the kitchen door twenty minutes later.

"Me too!" Allie chimed in.

Lucas, who was finishing the last of the two breakfasts he'd promised to eat, felt a familiar yet somewhat unwelcome jolt as he looked at Sami. Freshly showered, she'd pulled her still-damp hair into a loose ponytail before donning a pair of black sweatpants and a white t-shirt, both obviously his. Seeing Sami dressed in his clothes had always turned him on, and it seemed that his body didn't care that they were divorced now or that it was hardly an appropriate time to be having lustful thoughts about his ex-wife. "I see you found something to wear. You always did look better in my clothes than I do."

Sami half-smiled. "I hope you don't mind. I didn't exactly pack to come here last night."

"It's fine. Will and I can stop by the townhouse and pick up some stuff for you later today, if you'd like. I assume you're not ready to go home yet."

Sami shook her head. "It's too empty there. Everywhere I look, I see Grace and Sydney. I can't stay there. But I don't have to stay here. I'm sure I could stay at the pub or something."

"Nonsense. The twins are here. It makes more sense for you to stay with them. Besides, there's plenty of room. You can use Johnny's room until we get one of the other guest rooms set up. He and Allie each have their own rooms, but inevitably sleep together in one or the other.

"It was kind of you to give him his own room considering he's not—"

"I consider him to be my son, regardless of what any DNA tests say. I want him to feel at home here."

"Well he certainly seems happy to be here."

"Yeah, he does."

"Has he said anything at all about EJ being gone?"

Lucas shook his head. "Not really. Only that he was happy to be with the daddy who likes to play with him."

Sami chuckled. "How do you think they're going to react to Sydney being gone?"

"They'll be okay Sami. They're young and resilient."

"What about Will?"

"What about me?" Will asked as he re-entered the room.

"Will, I'm so sorry—."

"What are you apologizing for Mom? This isn't your fault." Will corrected her as he pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry Mom. I don't know what else to say."

"It's okay." Sami soothed. "It is what it is, and we'll get through it together. "

"Yes we will." Lucas agreed.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Alibaba?"

"Can we open our presents now?"

"Yeah! We've been waiting for _hours_." Johnny agreed, causing Lucas and Sami to chuckle.

"I think that's a terrific idea guys. Lead the way."

"Are you sure you're up for this Sami?" Lucas asked as Will and the twins headed towards the living room.

"It's okay Lucas. The best medicine for my broken heart is those three in there."

"I'm glad you see that."

"Why wouldn't I?" Sami asked. At his raised brow, she replied. "Look, I know I've been guilty of ignoring Will and the twins a lot in the past year and a half, but no more. Grace is gone. Sydney is gone. They're all I have left and I don't intend to waste another moment."

"Good."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_Christmas Afternoon_

Lucas watched Allie, Johnny and Ciara happily showing off their new toys to each other near the Christmas tree in the corner of the pub, each seemingly oblivious to the chaos that currently reigned in the lives of their respective parents. He said a silent prayer, hoping that the children could remain unaffected, though he knew that at least in Johnny's case, that wasn't likely. Lucas could and would do much to keep the waters surrounding Allie calm, and he trusted that his cousin Hope would do all she could to shield Ciara from the turmoil churning in her marriage to Bo, but Johnny was a problem. Given the choice, Lucas would raise and protect him as his own, but he knew that whenever the DiMeras were involved, choice was often taken away. Johnny's existence proved that point.

"Lucas I'm so glad you were able to bring the twins over to the pub this afternoon. How's Sami holding up?"

Lucas half-turned around, while keeping an ever-present eye on the twins. "She's devastated Caroline, as I'm sure you can imagine. But I think she'll be okay. It's just going to take some time. I'd like to strangle your son for taking the baby away on Christmas Eve though."

"Lucas." Roman Brady said gruffly as he walked up behind his former son-in-law. "I know it had to hurt, but Sami was bonding with that baby more and more each day. Waiting would have just hurt her more. And what about Nicole? She's as much a victim in this as Sami is."

Lucas' lips twisted wryly. "Nicole's never been a victim. She had full intention of stealing Sami's baby. The fact that someone beat her to the punch doesn't really change that."

"Intent is different than reality."

"So what are you saying? Is Nicole free now?"

"Yes. We let her go last night. She's with Sydney now."

"Unbelievable."

"Nicole's baby was stolen too. She thought she'd lost it months before the day Sami and Mia gave birth. Obviously she didn't. I intend to find out what the hell happened."

"I'd say you need look no further than him." Lucas nodded towards the pub door where Stefano DiMera had just entered.

"You're probably right."

Sami looked up from the book she was half-heartedly trying to read and frowned as the sound of the doorbell echoed through the house. "Lucas didn't say he was expecting company. It better not be Kate." She muttered as she set the book down and stood up. The bell chimed a second time as she was making her way towards the door. "Hold your horses." Years of living in fear of the DiMeras had taught her well. She cautiously peeked through the peephole, letting out a sigh of relief upon seeing who was standing on the other side.

"Brady." She smiled tearfully as she opened the door. "I guess you heard what happened?" Before he could say a word, she threw himself into his arms.

Brady steered his step-sister into the house as best he could, kicking the door shut with his feet. "Shh. Sami. It's okay." He soothed, hating the fact that what he was about to tell her was probably going to make her feel even worse.

"They told me she's not my baby. And then they took her away."

"I know honey." Brady rocked her gently in his arms. "I'm so sorry." And he truly was. While he was ecstatic to find out that Nicole hadn't lost her baby, it killed him to see Sami lose another child. He knew what he was about to do would break her heart even more, but it was the only way. He just hoped that in time Sami would see it was for the best.

Sami pulled out of his warm embrace and took a deep breath. It was tempting to break down completely, but she had cried enough tears in the past day to last a lifetime. "It was kind of you to come over and check on me. How did you know I'd be here?"

"I stopped by the townhouse. It was empty. I called Rafe and he had no clue, so then I called Caroline at the pub, and she told me that _Lucas_ had brought the twins by for the Brady Christmas party, so I figured that you must be camped out here."

"Wow, you went to that much trouble to find me? You must have really wanted to see me."

Brady raised his brow in a way that immediately reminded Sami of her stepfather John.

"I didn't mean for that to sound sarcastic." Sami quickly assured him. "It's just that everyone else has been calling my cell and leaving me messages. You're the first person who's come to see me in person."

Brady shrugged. "Well it is Christmas. And I'm sure everyone else just wants to give you some space to grieve."

"Hmm." Sami bit her lip thoughtfully, her grief momentarily giving way to suspicion. "And normally you'd be one of them. What's up Brady? Why are you here?"

"Sami, I don't know where to begin."

Sami was instantly alarmed. "What's wrong? Is something wrong with Sydney?"

"No. No. Sydney's fine."

"So you've seen her?" Intellectually, Sami knew that Sydney was not her daughter, but for 6 weeks Sydney had been hers, and for the rest of her life she'd own a piece of Sami's heart.

Brady nodded. "Yeah. Your dad called me last night after—"

"After he took her away from me. You can say it. It's true. It happened."

"You know he was just doing his job."

"He's_ always_ just doing his job. " Sami retorted with more than a twinge of bitterness. Her issues with her father, especially his habit of doing his job only when it applied to her, was not something she had the energy to deal with today, so she didn't press the matter. "So, you've seen Sydney. Is she with a foster family now?"

Brady shook his head. "No."

"No?" Sami was confused. When the social worker had accompanied her father she assumed that Sydney would be placed in foster care until EJ returned home or other arrangements were made with the DiMeras.

Brady closed his eyes, not wanting to see Sami wince. "She's with her mother."

Sami took a deep, calming breath. "She's with Nicole? How? Where? In prison?"

"No. They're outside in the car."

"What?" The fact that Nicole was now free didn't surprise Sami at all. If there was one thing that she'd learned over the years it was that the wheels of justice moved efficiently for everyone in Salem except her.

"That's why I'm here Sami. I came to say goodbye."

"Outside in the car? Wait. Goodbye? You're leaving?"

"Yeah. For awhile at least."

"And you're taking Nicole and Sydney with you?" Sami didn't have to ask why. After all, hadn't she attempted to do the same thing by not telling EJ about her pregnancy? And hadn't she tried to convince Nicole to run away with Sydney only a couple of months earlier? If there was one thing that required no explanation, it was the need to keep Sydney as far away from the DiMeras as possible.

Brady nodded solemnly. "I am. I love them, and I want to keep them safe. It's the only way."

"But the DiMeras have so many connections."

"And so does my dad."

Sami shook her head. "John's connections weren't able to prevent him from spending the last year in physical therapy regaining his life. What makes you think that he'll be able to keep you, Nicole and Sydney any safer?"

"It's not just John. I have Victor too."

"That's true. But it's still risky. When EJ finds out—"

"When EJ finds out we'll be long gone." Brady assured her. "I'm doing what I should have done when Nicole found out she was pregnant."

"But what about EJ? You know he won't stay gone forever. What happens when he comes home and finds out about Sydney?"

"That's why I want to get the three of us out of here as soon as possible."

Sami was skeptical. "How long do you think you can hide from the DiMeras?"

"Indefinitely." Brady replied calmly. "I will die keeping Nicole and Sydney safe if I have to."

Staring up into his eyes, Sami believed him. "But what about Arianna?"

"What about her?"

"I thought you guys were, you know, close."

Brady shook his head. "We had some fun, but she was just a substitute for the real thing. My heart has always been with Nicole." At Sami's look of disbelief, he continued. "Come on Sami, you know what it's like."

"What what's like?"

"To use someone as a temporary replacement. Lucas did it with Chloe and you've been doing it with Rafe."

"What? No!" Sami protested. "I love Rafe. I mean, I'm pissed off at him right now because of the screwed up DNA test, but I know that in time we can work everything out."

It was Brady's turn to be skeptical. "Really? Then why did you run straight to Lucas?"

Sami felt the heat in her cheeks. "It's not like that! Lucas is my best friend. He's the father of two of my children. All of my children were here last night. Where else would I have gone?"

"Okay, you just keep telling yourself that."

"I'm in love with_ Rafe_, not Lucas." Sami stated firmly as she looked out the window at Brady's car. "So why did you bring Nicole and Sydney here?"

Brady smirked at the sudden change in conversation. "It was Nicole's idea. She knows what it's like to have to say goodbye to a child you thought was your own, and she remembered how you were kind enough to let her say a final goodbye to Sydney when she was arrested. She thought the least she could do was give you a chance to say a proper goodbye before we leave."

"Oh." Sami was practically speechless. Acts of altruism weren't something she ever expected from Nicole.

"You don't have to, if you don't want—"

"No!" Sami stopped him. "I want to see her one last time. My dad didn't give me more than a moment with her."

Brady winced at the sadness in her voice. "Okay, you wait here and I'll bring them in. I know that Nicole is the last person you want to see right now, but Sydney won't let her out of her sight without throwing a fit."

Sami shut her eyes and took a deep breath. "It's fine. Sydney really missed her. I don't want to cause that precious girl another moment of grief. If Nicole has to be here the whole time, I can deal with it."

"Lucas!" Kate gushed from the doorway of the Brady pub where she and Stefano had just entered. She crossed the room in a heartbeat and threw her arms around him. "Merry Christmas."

Lucas sat stiffly, not returning her embrace. He scowled as she finally pulled back and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "What are you doing here?" He asked with more than a touch of annoyance in his voice. "This is a Brady family get-together. You and your husband are hardly welcome."

"You're not exactly a Brady either." Kate retorted. "So why are you here?"

"He's Will's and Allie's father." Roman said as he physically put himself between Lucas and Kate. "That makes him a Brady for life. What are _you two_ doing here?"

"Sami invited us."

Lucas nearly spit out the club soda that he'd just sipped. "Excuse me?"

"Samantha." Stefano explained. "Samantha told me that if I wanted to see Giovanni and my Bella Sydney, I'd have to stop by the pub today." He glanced around the room. "I see Giovanni over there, but where are Samantha and the baby?"

Lucas and Roman exchanged a look. It appeared as though Stefano was still unaware of the new DNA test. For Sydney's sake, they both hoped to maintain that ignorance as long as possible. "Sami came down with a bad cold and was afraid that she'd passed it to Sydney." Lucas lied with practiced ease. "With all of the flu fears this year she didn't want to risk exposing anyone else. They stayed home. The twins are staying with me until Sami and Sydney get better."

Stefano seemed to accept the explanation. "Very well. In that case, I'll just go play with my grandson."

"Go right ahead." Lucas nodded towards the corner where Johnny was playing with Allie and Ciara. "Just stay where I can see you."

Stefano chuckled as he weaved his way across the pub. To Lucas' dismay, Kate did not follow her husband.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"Lucas, I really do hope you have a merry Christmas and a happy new year. You know I just want the best for you."

Lucas snorted. "Yeah right."

"And I can't tell you how happy I am that you're here without Sami. When I saw you through the window as we walked up, terror raced through my heart."

"What?"

"I was expecting to see Sami, Rafe and the kids, not you. When I saw you, I thought for a minute that you and that trollop had reunited."

"Sami's happy with Rafe." Lucas stated coolly. Sure, she wasn't happy with him at the moment, but Lucas didn't kid himself. Soon enough Sami and Rafe would be back together and they'd all get on with their lives.

"Sami's never happy." Kate replied. "Mark my words; now that you're free of that bitch Chloe, she's just biding her time, waiting to sink her claws back into you."

Lucas threw back his head and laughed. "Not likely."

"She is." Kate was insistent. "I know her, and I know you. You're hooked together for life. Soon enough she'll do something that torpedoes her relationship with Rafe, and she'll run straight back into your arms. And like a gullible fool, you'll welcome her."

"Gee." Lucas said sarcastically. "It's nice that you have so much confidence in me."

"I believe in you Lucas, but I know that when it comes to Sami, you're weak. You won't be able to resist her."

"I think I've heard enough." Lucas said as he stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me, _Mrs. DiMera_, I hear my daughter calling me."

Kate watched helplessly as he walked away.

"You know you're right." Roman said softly as he moved directly behind her. "Lucas and Sami _are_ hooked together for life."

"So you agree with me."

Roman shook his head. "Kate has it ever occurred to you that if you had just left well enough alone, Lucas and Sami would have been happily married for almost five years now, and you'd probably have three or four grandchildren who adore you, instead of just Allie, who barely knows you and Will, who won't even talk to you?"

Kate dismissed his words. "I know I'm right. It's just a matter of time before Lucas and Sami are back in each other's lives and God help us all when it happens."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_December 31, 2009_

"That's probably Stephanie." Nathan said as the doorbell chimed.

"I'll get it. You're a little tied up right now." Sami said with a laugh.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Nathan replied as she fled the kitchen.

Sami was still chuckling as she opened the door, expecting to see her cousin. Instead she was greeted by Rafe's sister. "Ari! Come in."

"Hi. What's so funny?" Arianna asked as she stepped inside.

"Oh, it's nothing really. I was teaching the twins how to tie their shoes and we were practicing with some apron strings. Nathan came home and they decided it would be fun to practice their knotting skills on him. They've got him tied to one of the kitchen chairs right now."

"Sounds like fun." Ari smiled as she handed Sami a bottle of champagne. "Happy New Year! It's good to see that you're feeling better."

Sami raised her brow as she set the bottle of champagne on a nearby table. She was hardly in the mood to celebrate anything after the year she'd just had. Still, she supposed, it was the thought that counted. "I'm feeling a little better. Johnny and Allie are the best medicine I could ask for."

"I'm glad. I've been worried about you, and so has Rafe."

"I know. I get his messages every day."

"Then why won't you reply to any of them?"

Sami sighed. "Because it's... It's too soon. It's only been a week Ari. I know that Rafe didn't mean to hurt me, but the fact is, he did. I don't know when I'll be ready to see him."

"He's hurting too." Ari replied softly. "Look, I know that you must have been devastated to lose Sydney, especially after what happened to Grace, but Rafe is just as shattered. Wouldn't it be better if you worked through your grief together?"

"I don't know what else to say, Ari. I'm simply not ready."

"Would it help to know that he's been working with the Salem PD to find out what happened at the clinic?"

"I heard. My dad mentioned it. I don't know what they're going to find. Dr. Baker is dead. I saw it with my own eyes."

"But he didn't work alone. Rafe is determined to track down every person who worked at that clinic. He will find out what happened."

"And then what?"

"That's up to you, Sami. You do still love my brother, right?"

Sami scoffed. "Of course I do." Turning away from Ari, she reached down to the floor next to the sofa and picked up the stuffed penguin that Allie had discarded in favour of her new toys earlier in the day. Setting the toy on the sofa next to Johnny's she said. "It's just difficult right now. My emotions have been all over the place ever since we found out the truth about Sydney."

Ari nodded. "Okay. I can accept that. Just promise me that you won't let too much time slip by before talking to my brother. He really loves you and I think you two can get through this better if you do it together."

Sami was non-committal. "We'll see. Look, Ari, I don't mean to be rude, but it's New Year's Eve and I've got to go rescue Nathan from the twins so he can get ready for his date with Stephanie. Was there anything else?"

"Yes, actually there is." Ari replied. "Do you know where Brady is?"

Sami shook her head. "No, he didn't say where they were going, and even if he had, I wouldn't dare risk saying it out loud. You never know where the DiMeras have planted bugs or who've they've hired to spy." She looked at Arianna meaningfully. Sure, the woman was Rafe's sister, but there was something about her that Sami could never quite put her finger on. She'd learned the hard way that there were only a handful of people in her life that she could truly trust, with Lucas being at the top of the list.

Arianna was confused. "What are you talking about? What do the DiMeras have to do with anything? I haven't heard from Brady since before Christmas. I assumed that he went to visit his parents or his sister for the holidays."

Sami's eyes widened. "You mean Brady didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Sami bit her lip thoughtfully before answering. "Brady took Nicole and Sydney into hiding from the DiMeras."

"He what?"

Sami started to repeat. "Brady took—"

"I heard you the first time!" Arianna snapped. "Why the hell did he run off with Nicole?"

"Because he loves her and wants to protect her – and Sydney too." Losing Sydney was something Sami was still grappling with, but she took some comfort in knowing that the little girl she'd loved as her own was now in the care of John and Isabella's son. Izzy B would help keep Sydney safe.

"But we were dating!"

"Obviously not that seriously if you assumed he was away visiting family for the holidays." Sami quipped sarcastically, tired of the conversation. "Look, like I said before, I hate to be rude but I have people coming over—"

"Fine." Arianna huffed with annoyance.

"What was that all about?" asked a bewildered Stephanie as she entered through the door just as Arianna stormed out.

Sami shrugged. "I guess she didn't like finding out that she and Brady weren't on the same page of their relationship.

Stephanie grimaced. "Ouch."

"Meh." Sami replied. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think Brady made the right choice."

Stephanie laughed. "That bad?"

"Let's just say that Arianna never thought I was good enough for her brother. Sure, she came over to plead his case today, but that's probably because he's miserable and when he's miserable he doesn't pay as much attention to her as she's used to."

"I'd say I understand that, but I was an only child until a couple of years ago." Stephanie looked around. "So is Nathan home yet?"

Sami grinned. "Yeah, he's in the kitchen with the twins. Why don't you go give him a hand? I'm sure he could use the help."

Sami eyed the clock on the mantle and sighed. It was only 9:30. Too early to go to bed, especially on New Year's Eve. The twins had gone to Allie's room an hour earlier after watching the early fireworks on TV, and much to Sami's surprise they'd immediately fallen asleep. She had been expecting a bedtime battle, the same one she'd had with them almost nightly since her return from the witness protection program months earlier. The constant shuffling from parent to parent hadn't helped matters either, but it seemed like the twins had finally settled into a routine at Lucas' house. She secretly dreaded ever having to upset that routine, but knew that one day things would change again. She and Lucas weren't married anymore. They'd both moved on. At some point he'd meet someone new and she'd have to leave. And of course there was Rafe.

"Hi Mom. Bye Mom." Will called out as he raced past her towards the door."

"Hey wait!" Sami shouted.

Will stopped. "Oh sorry. Happy New Year Mom!" He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Don't wait up. I won't be home 'til next year."

"Ha ha. Very funny. Be careful and have a good time down at Salem Place. You're going to Arthur's after the party's over, right?"

"Yes Mom." Will rolled his eyes. "And I'm always careful. I'm not you and Dad."

"Will!"

"It's funny because it's true. You know it and Dad knows it. Speaking of Dad, why isn't he here?"

"Victor has him schmoozing some clients tonight. He texted me earlier and said he probably won't get home until after midnight."

"That sucks."

Sami agreed. "Yeah it does, but I know he doesn't want to disappoint Victor. Not many people were willing to hire your dad straight out of rehab. His only choices were working for Victor at Titan or for Kate. "

"He definitely made the right choice." Will gave Sami another kiss on the cheek. "Well try to have a good time Mom. Maybe you can watch one of those chick flicks you like so much – you know, the ones that Dad always razzes you about."

Sami laughed. "That's a good idea. I'll do that. Have fun and Happy New Year."

Half an hour later, having taken her eldest son's advice, Sami was trying to settle down and watch the movie she'd picked out. It wasn't working. She was restless and bored. She didn't understand why, after all for once she'd been allowed to choose the movie herself. It wasn't like all those times with Lucas where he'd insisted on watching _The Godfather_ and she'd gone along with it, knowing full well that she'd have him in bed before the movie was halfway through.

Thinking about good times with Lucas was not helping her mental state at all. She glanced around the room, her eyes lighting up as she spotted the bottle of champagne that Ari had left earlier. It wasn't chilled, but she didn't care. She needed something to take the edge off and it was the only option available in Lucas' house. There'd be no harm in having a single glass, she told herself. She'd pour the rest down the sink and hide the bottle before Lucas came home.

_January 1, 2010 – 1:00 am_

Lucas was surprised to see a light on in the living room as he pulled the car into the driveway. "I guess Sami decided to wait up." He was glad. His evening had gone really well and he couldn't wait to tell Sami about the deal he'd secured for Titan with the Hong Kong based conglomerate. It was especially satisfying knowing that he'd scooped the deal from his mother's company. Kate was going to throw a fit once the news broke and he relished the thought and knew Sami would delight in it too.

He was surprised then, a minute later, when he walked into an empty living room. His gaze took in the empty bottle of champagne and the glass next to it. He had a pretty good idea who the glass belonged to. Guilt washed over him. He hated the thought of her sitting alone and feeling she had to drink to escape the pain. She'd had the year from hell and he'd left her to welcome in the new one, all alone. Why hadn't he sent the twins to the pub for the night and taken her with him instead of leaving her here to deal with her demons? "Oh Sami. I'm sorry." He sighed.

A soft giggle caught his attention. He turned towards the sound. "What are you sorry about General?"

Lucas' jaw dropped. "Is that my – I mean why are you wearing one of my dress shirts?"

Sami giggled again. "I was remembering all the incredible moments we had when we were together and how many of them ended with me wearing your shirt. I thought I'd save us some time and start out that way tonight."

"Excuse me?"

Sami crossed the floor, stopping just inches from his face. Her hand snaked up to grasp his bowtie. She gave it a firm tug. "Have I ever told you how sexy you look in a tux?"

Lucas swallowed hard. "Uhm what? I mean, yeah, of course you have – back when we were married. But we're not married anymore."

"Small technicality." Sami murmured as she tossed his tie and slipped her fingers between the studs of his shirt.

Lucas took a step back. Sami took a determined one forward.

"We can't do this."

"Why not?"

"Because you're drunk!"

"I'm not that drunk Lucas. I've had just enough to make things crystal clear."

"No Sami. We can't do this."

"Yes we can. We're both adults Lucas, consenting adults. I know you still want me." She pressed her body close to his. "I can feel how much you want me." She tilted her face up at his and leaned in for a kiss.

Lucas cursed himself internally as his lips crashed with hers. This was so not happening. It couldn't be happening. It was happening. With a groan he reached down and scooped her in his arms.

Sami gave a purr of contentment, kissing his neck while he carried her upstairs. Seconds later their lips collided again as he stood holding her over her bed.

Then, just as quickly Sami was lying on her back on her bed – alone. "Hey!"

"I'm sorry Sami." Lucas apologized. "But we can't do this – not this way and not now. I love you too much to take advantage of you. You'll thank me in the morning."


End file.
